Not Gonna Get Us
by milky1way
Summary: The girls in Griffindor House want to come out and you will love the way that they chose to show the world.Anyway just read! I posted it up without editing so I'll do that stuff later. It isn't finished but it won't be a long story. So just R&R,enjoy!


**_Tittle:Not Gonna Get Us_**

**_Disclaimer: AHHHHHH! Not mine._**

**_Summary: Crazy first time coming out lesbians! Please mind the grammer (since I was so in a rush to put it out there I didn't edit but I will) no slashes please because I do have a high grade in English!!!! _**

"We have to do this. We have to make a stand!" A dozen shouts arose in the Griffindor girl's common room.

"I mean, do you all want to hide forever? We don't deserve this! We deserve to be free. Free from judgment, and free from hatred!" yelled Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah!" said a loud voice from one fo the many beds in the 7th year dorms. It turned out to be Luna Lovegood. Many girls giggled at this. 'Aren't you in Ravenclaw? How'd you get in here?' Someone shouted. But Luna choose to ignore this and continued to listen to the speech given by Hermione and Ginny.

"We have the right to love who ever we want. And I choose her!" Hermione shouted to the crowd, while pointing to Ginny; who smiled with pride and kissed Hermione. The rest of the girls cheered. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were holding hands. Everyone could tell they had been scared about how they would be treated if anyone had ever found out about the two of them. Lavender put her hand behind Parvati's neck and gently brought her close into a kiss. Another loud cheer rose up at the sight of the two kissing.

While the other Giffindor girls like Katie Bell, or Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet could be seen holding (or kissing) another girl of their choice. The only girl who was alone was Luna, but Ginny soon brought her to Hermione and they began to rub and soothe her too. Luna smiled at the two girls and they smiled back understandingly. They would make today memorable.

Once everyone had found a partner the attention was back on Hermione and Ginny, and even Luna. Suddenly a light bulb thingy popped on top of Ginny's head.

"Everyone! Everybody! I have a brilliant way to tell everyone we are all coming out!"

The room got quiet while they listened closely to Ginny's plan

Hours Later

Professor McGonagall had ordered all the 4th years and up boys into the Great Hall, in all houses. Many of the girls in other houses had secretly disappeared while the others had just snuck into the Great Hall with the boys. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville were sitting together in the very first row along with Draco Malfoy and his bulky bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. The Great Hall buzzed with excitement as the boys minds wondered.

Why were they there? Had someone been found? Dead or alive? Harry and Ron were wondering why only boys were there.

"This is probably a sex talk, I was wondering when they say something about it." Said Harry remembering how in his old muggle schools there were always school programs for this kind of stuff. Neville shuddered.

"But why is McGonagall doing it? Where's all the male professors when you need them?" Ron and Seamus laughed hard at this.

"This is going to be awkward." Said Goyle gruffly to Draco. All three of them were listening in on the boys conversation.

"If it really is a sex talk that is." Draco replied loudly so Harry and Ron as well as the other boys could hear.

"I have already gone all the way, and I don't hear any complaints from _her." _He smirked proudly.

"Yeah, your right you probably don't _hear _anything at all." Retorted Seamus. The first three rows filled with laughter. Draco's face burned with shame and though Crabbe tried to consol him, Draco just shook him off angrily scowling. After everyone had finally gotten settled in, and the boys (and girls) had gotten quiet Professor McGonagall finally stood up out of her seat to speak.

"Many of you are wondering why the Great Hall looks so different…" This statement was untrue; no one had noticed this except Neville. All of them turned to look around. The Great Hall was certainly enlarged and it resembled (as Harry remembered it) the 2004 MTV Awards in the states. They were in what looked like a concert room, and the stage was bright with expectations. The crowd oh' and ah' and many wondered who was performing.

"Well, anyway the 4th years girls and up wanted to perform something special. Now I want it to be understood that there is to be no throwing food or performing magic on any of the performers. They are very anxious, and I am to understand that it will open many eyes tonight. So with out futher or do let me present the lead singers to "Not Gonna Get Us" by Russian artist T.A.T.U; Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley!"

The crowd clapped wildly and Harry and Ron jumped out of their seats and clapped hard. Obviously surprised. The two girls walked onto the stage and were greeted by wolf whistles. Hermione had on a some hip huggers and a tube top. While Ginny had on a cute black skirt with a white spaghetti strapped blouse. They had gotten their make up down for the performance. Hermione smiled at the anxiously looking Ginny.

"You ready, love?" whispered Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I am." She said back and smiled brightly.

"Go 'mione!/ Go Gin!" Harry and Ron shouted not knowing what 'T.A.T.U' is but stiil they wanted to support them.

Suddenly the music started and Hermione and Ginny started to dance and skip up and down the stage to encourage everyone to get up. Then to everyone's surprise dozens of school girls; who were wearing little skirts and blouses with black ties, ran up and down the rows of boys singing along t

Girls: Not Gonna Get Us!!!

Not gonna get us  
they're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Then everything slowed down and though the girls were still dancing they had stopped singing to let Hermione start.

Hermione:

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

As Ginny started the second verse she grabbed Hermione's hand. Harry and Ron didn't think anything of it and kept on listening.

Ginny:

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds, over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Both Girls:

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

The other girls joined in and chanted over and over the words while dancing with a partner. This seemed to arouse a certain 'interest' in the boys who couldn't stop gawking at them. Ginny and Hermione continued to sing all the while both feeling so intensely free. A long pause in which they kept dancing until Hermione sang solo again. She took both of Ginny's hands into hers and stared intently into her eyes all the while singing.

Hermione:

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush adead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

Then Ginny went on again smiling brightly into the crowd:

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand Us!

The music slowed once more, and all the boys sat (some stood) stunned at the girls. The girls had stopped dancing and had started snogging each other.

"Ron, am I imaging this or what?!" Seamus gasped out his jaw permantly glued to his neck.

"No mate! Fantasies really _do_ come true!" said Ron staring intently on a certain pair in the middle of the floor. It was Lavender and Parvati. Harry on the other hand thought he was the worst one tripping but Neville seemed to be hyperventilating; he was hiding his eyes between his slanted fingers, all the while muttering something about 'crazy naked girls' and 'what would gram say?'

"Man! Look at Hermione and your sister, Ron!" shouted Dean from behind them. Ron and Harry turned towards the stage and were shocked to see that Hermione and Ginny were snoging too.

"Do you think there might be a chance they could be Bi, Ron?" asked Harry drooling at the two.

"Harry, that's my sister!" Ron said stunned at his best friend. Though he was wondering the same thing. Once the music started pumping up again the girls seemed to come to their senses and looked at the rows of boys aprehensively. A loud applause arose from the boys and the they started to dance again. They had actually started to strip to the knickers and throwing their skirts into the crowd of arosed boys. Draco being one of them. Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle choked on their chocolate frogs.

"Draco, isn't that Pansy down there kissing _Luna Lovegood?_" Crabbe asked. His beady eyes staring at the snogging pair. Draco turned in his seat to see where they were pointing at. Indeed it was Pansy, she had obviously loosed the tie around her neck and was swinging Luna around in one arm and flinging her skirt into the audience.

"Pansy! No!" screamed Draco, but Pansy didn't seem to hear nor care.

"Bloody Lesibans!" muttered Draco darkly. He sank low into his chair. Ron felt the same way but wasn't about to call Hermione, or his sister for that matter, it. 'Guess she just doesn't like me like that.' He thought shrugging a little sadly. 'Or any male for that reason.' Anyway the song continued. This time everyone was screaming and shouting the lyrics. Hermione and Ginny finally parted, and after a second or so of staring each other passionately in the eye, continued to dance and sing around the stage.

All:

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us

The song ended and everyone in the crowd was up shouting, applausing loudly. Up on stage Hermione and Ginny tried to catch their breath. 'Guess this is it,' thought Ginny. 'Now either they accept us or shun us' thought Hermione glumly. The crowd seemed pretty okay with it seeing as they were all applauded. Tears ran down their faces, and not being able to escape it started to smile brightly at the crowd, and took their bows. Thay hugged each other.

"So you think Ron hates me?" Hermione aske Ginny. She looked at the two running figures in the crowd and knew it had to be them running up the stage to congradulate them, or something else.

"No, why would he be? Besides he'll just have to live with it. I mean, he's going to have to see us both everyday seeing as we're related." she said smiling wrily.

"So, I take you two are mad at us?" asked Ginny delicately looking both boys in the eyes. Harry and Ron stared stonefacedly at them and then smiled.

"Yeah, but only because you didn't tell us from the start!" said Harry always the peace maker. "I don't care what you two do, or what you are. I love you girls because you are both apart of my family. The only one I got." Harry finished grinning brightly from his black mop of hair.

"So, what about you, Ron? Are you mad at Hermione? At me?" asked Ginny, after she saw Hermione turning slightly away.

Ronald looked at his sister, who stared at him back.

"Mad? Me? No, of course not! I could never be mad at Ginny." Ron said turning to Hermione and lifting her hand in his. Hermione smiled brightly; her eyes shining through tears.

"And I could never be mad at you, mione. It'll take some getting used to but with, oh, a couple of threesomes I think it could be cool with me." Ginny and Hermione laughed while Harry shook his head grinning.

"But Ron, Ginny's your sister, mate!" Harry said.

"Well, I mean they must have Bi friends! Am I rght girls or what?" He winked at them heavily and they fell apart with giggles. They nodded their heads because they couldn't stop laughing.

"So what did you guys think about our outfits?" Ginny asked the boys grining.

"Their hot!" replied Harry quickly. "I still can't believe you girls actually came out this way! How brave!" He finished looking admiringly on Ginny and Hermione. Ron nodded along with Harry while furtively watching the barely naked girls who were still laughing and running along the stage.

"Well, we all wanted it to be special, and we didn't just come out...we were seeing if we would be accepted by you guys." explained Hermione. "And Ginny camed up with the plan, and once we told Professor McGongall the idea; she gave us permisson immediatedly!" she said excitedly. Ginny grinned wickedly

"Yeah, we think she might be one too!" She winked at Hermione, who blushed. They both fell into giggles again while the boys wondered what that all meant. After they had been done talking Harry and Ron ran back to their seats; passing by Draco, who was shaking his heads and crying.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and than lifted the micophone to her lips.

"We'd just like to say thanks, and we hoped you enjoyed our little performance tonight-"

"Are you kidding? That was AWESOME!" interupted a fourth year. Ginny grinned at him blushing heavily through her long red hair and continued.

"And...and we also hope that you all understand the reason for our coming out like this tonight." finished Ginny, who nodded curtly and she handed the mic over to Hermione.

"Yes, everyone should be able to love who ever they want to love, we all deserve that right. It's not our choice to be gay, we were born this way and nothings going to change that. We won't hide it anymore!" shouted Hermione with her fist in the air. The girls all souted in approval. The crowd of mostly boys stood up and clapped loudly. Hermione smiled at Ginny and pulled her into a kiss.

"Isn't it weird though, Harry?" asked Ron

"What do you mean?" Harry stopped clapping and looked puzzlingly at Ron.

"I mean, how come there are so many Lesibans at Hogwarts? Doesn't it seem weird?"

The End


End file.
